


[PODFIC] the rain and you

by ShawarmaInNYC



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, it’s just short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: Podfic of softspiderlad’s work. Harley likes to see things, Peter has come to notice. He likes to examine his surroundings, take in as much information as he can, always a calculating glint in his eyes like he’s trying to figure something out, though he hardly ever says so out loud. Peter can just tell, because while Harley likes to watch the world around them, Peter likes to watch Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] the rain and you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the rain and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031412) by [thompsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn). 



> Ahhhh I’m so excited to get started on this series! Big thank you to softspiderlad for permission to podfic! I absolutely love your work and it is an honor to be reading your stories

Here is the Google Drive link:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/137-MlIiMspDO1lnPN1uayMj7ptagMqs3/view?usp=drivesdk 

I haven’t figured out how to do a hyperlink yet but as soon as I do I’ll have that up for you guys 

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I love u all and I hope you are doing okay in this scary and complicated time. Also I live off of comments! Even just a couple of words makes me happy!


End file.
